Brother Kings: A Tale of Goblins and Elves
by destind4more
Summary: The twins, Sheridan and Kyrian have lost their parents. They are all that each other has left in the world. They are both normal human women but they share a remarkable beauty and each woman has her own intriguing personality...and that could attract unwanted attention. Marak Wolfsbane of the Goblins and King Tember of the Elves have spied their Queens. Let the hunt begin!


**CHAPTER 1: The Twins**

 **(Fan Fiction based on story line and some characters of The Hollow Kingdom Trilogy by Clare B. Dunkle. Almost all of these characters are original ones by me with original stories lines by me as well)**

Hallow Hill Hall. There it was in all its splendor. The travel agent was right; it was absolutely breath taking. As the black taxi pulled up to the gate, Sheridan and Kyrian grew excited for the first time in months. Their parents' deaths still hung over them like a dark cloud. Their little town of only 1,300 people back in The States viewed them as "the twins with no family left in the world". The inheritance left to them by their mother and father was allowing them to be "Sheridan and Kyrian, the twin travelers". Hallow Hill near Coventry was the last stop of their European holiday.

The taxi cab stopped at the gate. The driver refused to take them any farther down the gravel drive.

"Is anything the matter?" asked Sheridan.

"This is as far as I'll go, missy. This land is haunted and I doona ken why people insist on coming here." replied the burly Scotsman.

"Alrighty then," sang Kyrian, "Let's go, Sheridan!"

With an annoyed glance toward the Scottish cabbie, Sheridan paid the fair and got out to help her sister get their luggage out of the trunk. Their extremely heavy luggage. Grunting their way up the drive, they heard the cabbie mention something about making it to the Hall before sundown.

"Well, it's already twilight, jerk." murmured Kyrian.

"Isn't it just beautiful," Sheridan breathed, " I can't wait to get some supper and finish reading my book."

"I want to tour their gardens as soon as I can! I bet they are lovely at night." responded Kyrian.

Almost ten minutes later, the twins reached the Hall's massive oak doors. Sheridan looked all around them as Kyrian used the huge brass knockers to bang on the doors. The sound of someone coming to open the door almost made Sheridan turn around, but she noticed a blur of shadowed movement in the darkening tree line. It was a massive tree line that belonged to a gigantic forest that ran parallel to the Hall. Sheridan wasn't an outdoorsy kind of person, and just wanted the security of a roof over her head, an engaging novel, and a warm fireplace; but she knew that what she saw wasn't normal tree movement. She looked back at her sister to see if she had been looking toward the forest, but she hadn't looked away from the stars coming out over their heads. Kyrian was Sheridan's opposite and loved nature and being out under the stars. She definitely was a star-gazer.

The door opening interrupted her musings and pushed the unknown shadow out of her mind. A pleasant looking elderly couple was there to greet them.

"Ah, hello girls! I'm Mrs. Fairfax. Welcome to Hallow Hall," said the woman.

"Blimey! Twin auburn haired lasses! This must be our lucky day!" exclaimed the older gentleman.

Mrs. Fairfax's face grew red with embarrassment and she slapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Please excuse him, dears. Twins are a rare occurrence in this area. By the way, this is my husband, Colonel Fairfax." she said by way of an apology.

Cowed, Colonel Fairfax welcomed the girls into the foyer of the Hall, "Come in, come in. Let's get you settled into your adjoining rooms and then we can sit down to dinner. You are just in time. It was getting dark out you know."

The sweet couple led the twins up the grandiose staircase to the rooms that would be their home for the next week. Colonel Fairfax knew they would love having their own shared living area that connected the two rooms and their own personal balconies overlooking the gardens. There was also a library right across the hall. Wouldn't Sheridan just love that?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Brother Kings**

"Wolfsbane, did you see that amazing creature?!" Tember exclaimed.  
The wolves maintained their positions within the dark tree line. The coming night and darkened forest helped hide them easily. Now that the girls were inside they could let their canine guises down with a ripple of their Goblin and Elven magic.  
"I did, but I must say I was more focused on her gorgeous sister. She saw us; I know she did." mused Wolfsbane.  
"That fiery red hair has a life of its own, and the way she knocked on that door was inspirational. Did you see her looking up at the stars coming out?! She's exquisite!" gushed the Elf King as his wolf form was replaced by a tall and handsome white haired man. His ice blue eyes sparkled in the moon light as he thought of the fair maiden. The black wolf rolled his golden eyes at his twitterpated companion as he too allowed his animal form to retreat. He was just as tall, but wasn't as classically handsome as his friend. Yet he was attractive in a strange exotic, earthy way. They both stood silent, watching as the elderly couple of the Hall ushered the girls inside. The Fairfaxes didn't know what watched them from the forest at night, but they knew enough to make sure all young maidens were made comfortable inside of the Hallow Hall before nightfall.  
"Come on. Let's go to the gardens. I'm sure those conjoining rooms will be given to the girls to stay in," said Tember as he shared a sly glance with the Goblin King, "I'm glad we know which twin belongs to who!"  
Wolfsbane chuckled, "Yes, me too. I believe Sheridan will make the perfect wife for me and the perfect Goblin Queen for my kingdom. I wonder though; just how we knew upon seeing them which sister was meant for each of us."  
"And Kyrian will be the perfect bride for me and the epitome of the perfect Elf Queen for my kingdom. We must get to know them and make them our queens soon! "They could slip through our grasps at any moment," replied Tember.  
"Agreed, Brother King. Our reigns will be unique indeed. We have found our Queens!" Wolfsbane said as his goblin magic shifted him back to his wolf form.  
Their lithe canine bodies melted out of the trees easily. Wolfsbane, with his velvet black fur and Tember, with fur as white as snow made their way unseen in the night towards the Hall's gardens. Their two Kingdoms; Goblins and Elves, would finally have their Queens. And sister Queens at that!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Night At The Hall**

Magnificent carvings on the staircase banisters welcomed the twins further into the Hall's interior. A beautiful portrait hung on the wall at the end of the well-lit corridor that they were traveling down. The picture showed two lovely girls in their teens: one was raven haired with a knowing smile and the other a strikingly beautiful yet solemn blonde. The name plate below the portrait held two names. "Adele and Elizabeth Roberts, 1780"  
Colonel Fairfax mentioned that they were the daughters of the original owner of Hallow Hill Hall as he continued guiding the twins to the doors that opened up to their rooms. Coming to the first door, Colonel Fairfax instructed Kyrian to enter, "This fair room is yours, dear. And this door here leads to living areas that adjoins to your sister's room."  
"It's so wonderful!" cried Kyrian, "And look! These doors lead out to a balcony!"  
She swung open the doors and walked out onto the balcony edge and noticed the faintly lit garden fountains below her. She was overjoyed. While Kyrian gazed at the stars now shining bright against the black night sky, Colonel Fairfax turned toward Sheridan and beckoned to her silently to follow him out into the hallway. Still silent, he led her to the bedroom door that was meant for her. Mrs. Fairfax was already inside the room fluffing the pillows on the baroque style bed. The room reminded her of something out of her favorite novel; Jane Eyre. It was so quaint and romantic and she loved it.  
"Is everything alright?" questioned Mrs. Fairfax.  
"Y-yes, it is so very lovely." whispered Sheridan.  
"Excellent!" the Fairfaxes said in unison as they left her to explore her room.  
Mrs. Fairfax stuck her head back into the doorway and said, "Oh, dinner will be in thirty minutes. That should be enough time for you to get ready. I will send a maid up to escort you to the dining room. The other boarders will be so happy to meet you two."  
"Thank you. We will be ready." replied Sheridan.  
She walked to her balcony doors and stepped out into the night air. Sheridan was entranced by the gardens below her. They were so beautiful at night. She knew Kyrian was pleased. She looked over to the other balcony that Kyrian occupied and saw that her sister was staring at the tree line looking very serene.  
" Look!" shouted Kyrian. She pointed to the area of forest she had been watching.  
"I knew I saw a white dog over there a moment ago!" she said triumphantly.  
Sheridan looked in the direction that her sister was pointing. She saw the white canine, but she also noticed another shadow beside it. No, not a shadow but another canine, a big black one.  
"Kyrian, I see them too. But they are not dogs. They are wolves! There are two of them! A white one and a black one! Aren't they amazing!" Sheridan said with excitement.  
A knock on their doors reminded Sheridan that a maid had been sent to escort them to dinner.  
"I want to look for them when we come back." said Kyrian.  
"Me too. Did you get the feeling that they were just staring back at us?" asked Sheridan as they met the maid at the door.  
"Maybe a little." giggled Kyrian. And they went down to dinner.

The dinner table was spacious and simply decorated. Bangers and mash was on the menu along with fresh baked blueberry pie. All during the meal, the girls conversed lightly with the other residents of the Hall. The list included Mr. Ducklo and Mr. Kozel, two businessmen; Miss Kane, a museum curator on vacation; and Miss Berger was a private tutor on her way to a student in the country. Everyone was very nice, but not interested in having an extended conversation with the twins. The girls ate until they were stuffed and left the table with compliments to the chef.  
"Girls, before you go I just wanted to let you know that the double doors across from your doors lead into our library. We have many books if you are interested." Mrs. Fairfax informed them.  
"That sounds wonderful. Good night." said a pleased Sheridan.  
The twins headed back up the stairs to their rooms. The events of the day were finally catching up to them and they were exhausted. Sheridan may be tired, but she needed to make a library detour.  
"I'm headed to bed as soon as I see if the wolves are still out there." said Kyrian.  
"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm going to just browse in the library for a moment." replied Sheridan.  
"Don't you get carried away, sis. I know you." Kyrian warned as she closed the door to her room. Sheridan entered the two double doors that belonged to the Hall's library. She gasped in surprise. It was so big and honestly just a dream come true. She went up to the first book laden shelf and began selecting books to hoard in her room for some light reading during their stay.

Kyrian stepped out onto her balcony. She looked first to the stars overhead. Comforted by their presence, she looked toward the forest. She was surprised to see the two wolves still sitting in the same spot as earlier. The white wolf turned its head to look her way. He looked up as a huge dark shadow flew overhead. Kyrian focused her gaze on the flying form. It was the biggest hawk she had ever seen. When she looked back at where the wolves sat, she couldn't believe her eyes. A giant black panther had joined them!  
"Sheridan!" she screamed, "Come here! Hey! Sheridan!" She yelled for her sister all the way to the library opening.  
"What? What?" asked Sheridan from behind the pile of books she was holding.  
Kyrian didn't say another word. She just dragged her sister through the room and to the balcony.  
"There! Look a panther is with the wolves!" pointed Kyrian.  
"Ummm, Kyrian. I don't even see the wolves." Sheridan admitted.  
"B-but, but, they were just there. Right there! I know what I saw." whined Kyrian.  
"I believe you. Look there at that huge hawk flying above the gardens." Sheridan pointed out to comfort her sister.  
"I'm just going to go to bed," sighed the dejected Kyrian. She walked into her bedroom and went straight to her bathroom to change into pajamas. Sheridan looked toward the tree line. The hawk continued to fly over the garden and then swooped low toward the forest. Once more she thought she saw shadowed movement among the trees, but nothing come forward into view. She headed to her room with the pile of books she had collected from the library. She would get ready for bed after reading just one chapter. She promised.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: First Night Surprises**

The wolves and their panther companion faded back into the woods to await General Havik's report on the twins. Tember and Wolfsbane morphed back into their true forms and watched the panther goblin, General Seylin's panther body turn from a feline silhouette to a man shaped one. He was just as tall as the two kings, but he looked more unconventional than they did. He definitely looked like a goblin. His eyes were bright feline green and he still retained the feline ears atop his head. Seylin's whole body was covered in shiny velvet fur. He was the proud grandson one of his great, great, great grandfathers who was also called Seylin and he had been adviser to the goblin king, Marak Catspaw.  
All three men shifted their gaze to the giant red hawk as it landed in front of them in the forest. The hawk let his elf magic ripple away his feathers and soon he was his normal elf form: long auburn hair and chestnut eyes deep set in a flawless face. "General Havik, what did you discover about our ladies?" asked Tember on behalf of himself and his fellow king. He was anxious to hear more about the future queens.  
"Sires," Havik bowed his auburn head low, " I know that Lady Sheridan is an avid book lover. I observed her through the library windows gathering a passel of books to take back to her room before Lady Kyrian ran to inform her of this panther she saw."  
Seylin rolled his eyes and protested, "She didn't see me for more than a second!"  
"It was long enough to send her running to find Lady Sheridan." chuckled Havik.  
"Yes, yes, but what about Kyrian? What have you found out about her?" asked an impatient Tember.  
"Right, sir. Your majesty, she seems very interested in the stars and the foliage and flowers of the garden. I heard her mention wanting to see them in the light of day and by the moonlight." reported Havik.  
The two kings silently thought about all they were told. They came to an unspoken agreement as they looked at each other.  
"General Havik, please watch over them from the sky." instructed King Tember. And with that, the man nodded his assent and let his magic take over to form him into a hawk. He lifted up into the sky and up over the trees and flew towards the Hall's gardens.  
"General Seylin, watch the Hall from the cover of the forest. We are going to fetch gifts for our fair maidens." said Marak Wolfsbane.  
"Yes, sire." Seylin said and shifted to panther form.  
The two kings then headed to their domains to retrieve the perfect gifts for the future Goblin and Elf Queens.

A calm and tranquil quiet had settled over the Hall by the time the brother kings returned from their kingdoms with their brides' gifts. No residents of the Hall were stirring and Kyrian's room was in complete darkness. She was sound asleep. Sheridan had a soft lamp still on in her room and she was wide awake reading one of the books she had procured from the library earlier. Tember looked toward Wolfsbane with a knowing smile and gave a wink and a salute as he ascended to Kyrian's balcony doors. Wolfsbane rolled his eyes and laughed a little as he too ascended to Sheridan's balcony. She couldn't stay awake much longer, right?

WRONG! It was an hour or two before sunrise when Sheridan finally switched off the light and instantly fell asleep. Wolfsbane waited a heartbeat or two and then entered her room as quietly as he could. Not a sound was made. He smiled triumphantly at himself. He finally had his chance to leave his gift. His brother king had slipped in and left his gift for Kyrian within a matter of minutes, while Wolfsbane had waited for hours to make his move. His wait would be worth it by just imagining the delight on Sheridan's face when she opened the beautifully bound book from his kingdom, It was a family heirloom passed down from Goblin Queen to Goblin Queen since the time of Queen Kate.  
Wolfsbane had just closed the balcony doors behind him and had turned to place the book atop the others in the pile that had amassed, when Sheridan sat up suddenly and looked in his direction. She blinked her eyes several times trying to locate the unknown presence. His invisibility magic was in place before she had even sat up all the way. He didn't move a muscle. How did she even know of his presence in the room?! She was quite a puzzle to him, but that made her even more irresistible. After a few long seconds of Sheridan trying to see the presence that her eyes couldn't find, Wolfsbane gently worked sleep magic on her. Sheridan relaxed and fell into a gentle slumber. He let out a quiet breath of relief and placed the book on top of the others. He descended the balcony and morphed to wolf form and trotted home. After the excitement of the night, and the events to come on the next night he definitely needed to get some rest himself!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: 2nd Day/Night At The Hall**

Soft rays of morning sunlight woke Kyrian. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the room around her. That's right; she was on a trip with Sheridan. She sat up and paused. There on her table sat a vase filled with the smallest white and silver lilies she had ever seen. Silver...she had never known that color to be on any plant that wasn't a faux silk flower. She went over to smell them.  
"Oh, such a gentle scent. I wonder where these came from...the gardens perhaps?" she said quietly to the room. She needed to find out. She went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
After getting dressed, she headed down to the gardens by herself. She figured Sheridan had stayed up reading and would still be asleep. Entering the gardens reminded her of her favorite book, The Secret Garden. Sheridan may have been the reader of the family, but that didn't mean Kyrian didn't enjoy it. She just wasn't as obsessed with books as her sister tended to be. Wandering around the gardens, she saw vines draped all along the low stone walls and the fountains made gentle tinkling sounds as their waters flowed. Roses of every color could be seen in every corner of the garden. However, Kyrian never spied any type of lilies growing in any section of the vast garden. As she came to the last corner of the garden, Kyrian saw a man pruning one of the bushes.  
"Hello there!" she called out brightly. A little startled, but pleased to see someone enjoying his green thumb, the gardener turned to her with a smile.  
"Good morning, Miss! What do you think of all this?" he asked.  
"It's magnificent! Your roses are so enchanting! But I was wondering, do you grow any lilies?" Kyrian ventured.  
"Alas, I do not. They are very difficult to keep alive in this environment." he said sadly.  
"Oh, what a pity. Well it was nice talking with you." Kyrian said and made her way quickly to Sheridan's room.

"Sheridan! Hey Sheridan!" called Kyrian. Sheridan poked her head out of the cocoon of blankets she was wrapped in and opened one eye. This was becoming a common occurrence with Kyrian.  
"What is it this time, sis?" grumbled Sheridan.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something." Kyrian said sheepishly.  
"Ok..." urged the annoyed Sheridan.  
"Well," began Kyrian, " When I woke up this morning, there were lilies in my room!" Sheridan stared at her sister incredulously.  
"Honey, Mrs. Fairfax probably had them put in your room." sighed Sheridan.  
"No, no, no!" Kyrian said quickly, "The gardener said they can't be grown in this area! He didn't know what type of lily I was speaking of... And I didn't show him either... I just had a feeling like I shouldn't show anyone but you. And they are white and...Silver!" she continued.  
"Well, I'm happy for you. Now if you will just hand me that book on top of the pile over there I would appreciate it. I'm awake now and I want to start on another book before breakfast." instructed Sheridan.  
Kyrian sighed. "Fine, here you go. When you get to a stopping point just come look at the flowers."  
Sheridan reached for the book with a smile. She paused. "I don't remember picking this book out." Sheridan told her sister, "The King's Wife Chronicles-English Translation."  
"That's an interesting title." commented Kyrian, "What is the name of the author?"  
"Authors." replied Sheridan, "Queen Kate, Queen Arianna, Queen Emilee, and Queen Makia...But it looks like more names should be added. There are spaces for them and a whole lot of empty pages from the middle to the back of the book. Plus, it must be part of a series because it is marked 'Volume 3.' " Sheridan said as she flipped through the pages with care. Sheridan looked up from the book and just stared toward the balcony doors, thoughts of something that happened earlier this morning before sunrise ran through her head. Kyrian looked in the same direction and then back toward her sister.  
"What? What is it?" asked Kyrian bewildered by her sister's expression.  
"Nothing." Sheridan blinked herself out if her revere, "Let's go get breakfast." She got off her bed and headed to her bathroom for a shower. When she finished, the twins headed down to the dining room.

The twins' day progressed steadily. Kyrian went to the library to find a book about flowers. She wanted to try and find more information on the mystery lilies. They still sat on the table pristine, crisp, and white and silver. Not a hint of a wilt touched the soft petals. Kyrian decided that she would enjoy her research better if she were in the gardens. She meandered through the lush green foliage and found a hammock in the far corner of roses. She looked around and found herself enveloped in their fragrant scent.  
"Perfect," she breathed. She noticed Sheridan had settled herself on her balcony with the beautiful book they had found in her room earlier. Two strange gifts had been left for them to enjoy. It was all very strange and romantic, but the entire Hallow Hill Hall was like that, she thought. Letting out a contented sigh, Kyrian lay in the hammock and began searching through her book for a certain lily.

Kyrian blinked her eyes open at the sound of crickets. Twilight was sweeping over the garden and it was magical. The fountains continued to tinkle away. Now; however, they emitted a soft blue light. She looked up to the sky to watch the stars slowly popped up in the dark purple night. Glancing toward Sheridan's balcony, she noticed her sister's room was dark and that she must be sleeping. That meant she had finished her book. Kyrian smiled at the thought. Her book had not yielded any answers about the lilies in her room. Stretching, she decided to lay back in the hammock and just watch the stars move across the sky. A hawk flew over head, letting out a soft cry. It settled itself on one of the tallest parts of the wall that was close to her. Kyrian let her gaze shift back to the stars. She would spend her night out under the night sky. No one would mind.

Wolfsbane and Tember made it to the Hall's garden a few hours after nightfall and went their separate ways. Wolfsbane once more ascended the balcony to Sheridan's room while Tember headed to the corner of the garden where his future bride was reported to be sleeping. They decided to forgo their wolf forms as not to scare the twins too much. Wolfsbane slowly opened the balcony doors and entered the room. The doors closed with a soft click and a sense of deja vu washed over him as Sheridan raised up from a dead sleep and looked in his direction. This time he kept his invisibility magic from hiding him. He heard her let out a gasp as she saw his silhouette in the moonlight.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Sheridan asked as she reached over quickly to turn on the bed side lamp. The vision of the man, or creature rather, that was standing at the end of her bed sent chills up her spine, but she knew he wasn't here to harm her. He looked at her with golden eyes. His shoulder length black hair hung around his face and two dog-like ears were positioned atop his head. His skin was the color of tungsten. Sheridan knew she should have been frightened by this tall and imposing creature, but she wasn't. She recognized him just by the description his mother had given of him in her part of the book. Queen Makia of the Goblins had described her son perfectly and he now stood here in the flesh in Sheridan's room.  
"Sheridan, I'm sorry my physical appearance and my presence is frightening you." Wolfsbane apologized to break the silence.  
"It's not...I mean, you are not scaring me, but I am a bit worried." she stammered.  
He smiled and she noticed he had very white, very sharp teeth , yet his smile was engaging. She also remembered her sister.  
"Kyrian!" she cried and bravely got out of bed to go to her sister's room.  
Wolfsbane stepped in her way and said, "She is fine. She is with the elf king, Tember."  
"Oh, b-but she won't understand any of this." she replied nervously.  
"And you do?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Sheridan blushed, "Well, yes. I think I do. You are Marak Wolfsbane, the Goblin King. You are here because you have chosen me to be your Queen. You want me to leave my sister and the human world behind. And according to the book you left me last night..." she looked up to see him smiling his handsome smile again as she continued, "the other Queens' stories made it clear that once they were chosen by their Maraks they didn't have a choice in the matter." Sheridan was a little angry now. She had never not had a choice. She looked him in the eyes with self assurance.  
"Yes," Wolfsbane confirmed, "I am asking you to give up the human world to become the most important part of the Goblin Kingdom. However; King Tember is asking your sister the same thing right now for his kingdom. So really, you two won't be losing each other."

The sound of a twig snapping woke Kyrian with a start. Peaking up from the hammock, she saw one of the most attractive men she had ever seen in her short 20 years of life. She had to be dreaming, right? He had long platinum-white hair and ice blue eyes. His skin was attractive and as smooth as marble, but it looked to be soft like a flower pedal. As he stepped toward her, her heart gave a rapid flutter.  
"Hello, my dear." said the stranger. It was then that Kyrian noticed the pointed tips of his ears poking out from beneath his hair. In a panic, she tried to get out of the hammock and only succeeded in flipping it all the way around depositing her on the garden floor. Quickly, she tried to get off the ground to flee, but the stranger was by her side in a flash.  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly, "I didn't mean to frighten you, Kyrian."  
She froze. How did he know her name?!  
"I'm King Tember, and I believe you have already guessed that I am an elf. I've come to make you my queen." he said proudly.  
Kyrian fainted at the mention of the words "elf" and "queen". Tember caught his unconscious bride before she hit the ground... again. Well, he had messed this up quite nicely, hadn't he? He gently cradled her body as he carried her up to her sister's balcony. Hopefully, Wolfsbane was having an easier time breaking the news to his own bride.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Understanding**

Wolfsbane stared at his future bride with so much love. He let her think about all that he had told her. He could see the many different emotions cross her face as she thought about what her life was going to be like from now on. He was extremely proud of how well she was handling the fact that the creatures she had read about in all those books turned out to be real.  
"Well," Sheridan finally spoke, "my sister and I are all that is left of our family. We are all that each other has, and I will not lose her. We are twins for goodness sakes!"  
Wolfsbane was surprised at what she had said. He promised her, "Sheridan, my love, we would never keep you from each other; however, we would all have to meet within the Sacred Circle, neutral ground. Our kingdoms are at peace and have been for over a century, but tradition is tradition because once we are wed and your sister and Tember are wed, then you both will become a part of a new people. Not physically turn into a goblin or an elf, but you will be humans who "become" what you are Queen of."  
"So I will get to see Kyrian when I want, and I'll be able to leave the goblin kingdom? I read that that wasn't allowed, except for Queen Kate. She really was amazing." Sheridan mused excitedly.  
"Yes, my love. I will personally escort you with some of the guard. We must protect the most important part of the Goblin kingdom after all. However; there is a period of time where you must not leave our kingdom at all: when you are with child." Wolfsbane said with a sensuous smile.  
Sheridan blushed a deep crimson. The goblin king noticed her flaming cheeks and would look forward to finding ways to make this happen as often as he could. The color suited her well.  
"Don't worry. It takes years for the Goblin queen to settle in and be comfortable enough to conceive. The Goblin world can be quite shocking at first. The Goblin Queen must not only love her King, but care for her people wholeheartedly before the magic can produce a powerful enough heir." he reassured her with another grin.  
Sheridan began to scowl at him playfully when her eyes widened in shock! Hovering over her balcony was a platinum haired elf, and as he landed on the balcony without a sound she noticed that Kyrian was cradled in his arms. She was unconscious.  
"Kyrian!" she screeched and ran to open the balcony doors, "what happened to her?!"  
Wolfsbane turned around as she flew past him. He saw his friend's dismayed face and slowly shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, Lady Sheridan. She fainted. I don't think I revealed myself to her very gracefully." Tember said with a pained expression on his face.  
Sheridan checked on her sister as the elf king laid her gently on the bed and wiped the auburn colored hair they shared away from her sister's relaxed brow. Sighing she said, "Kyrian is fine. Don't worry, King Tember." she turned and smiled at the elf king, and it left him a little confused. He glanced at Wolfsbane. His brother king had a triumphant smile on his face.  
"She knows who you and I are and what we are because of the gift I left her; The King's Wife Chronicles." Wolfsbane explained.  
"Oh." said Tember with relief, "So, she knows I asked Kyrian to marry me and that I would never hurt her?"  
"That's right." Sheridan and Wolfsbane said in unison. They shared a smile.  
Tember caught the small exchange and was very happy for his brother king. "Well, it looks like love at first sight for you two lucky people. I feel that I won't be so lucky," Tember said as he glanced toward his unconscious bride. She began to stir slightly.  
"Sheridan?" Kyrian spoke as she started to rise from the bed.  
"I'm here. And so is King Tember and Marak Wolfsbane." replied Sheridan.  
"So t-this i-is all real?" Kyrian questioned shakily. "I'm really going to be a queen?!"  
Kyrian squealed excitedly as the other three people in the room stared at her, mouths agape. She got up and ran quickly to Tember. Her eyes sparkled as she looked upon his magnificent features. Suddenly she couldn't wait anymore, she reached out and hugged the elf king.  
Tember stood bewildered. A huge smile lit up his face as he hugged Kyrian back.  
"She is a dreamer. No questions asked too, it seems." Sheridan said to the room as she recovered from her shock, "When do the weddings take place?"  
"Tonight," said both the kings. Wolfsbane continued, "And I am sorry to tell you this, but the ceremonies must take place in our respective kingdoms. You won't be able to attend each other's weddings, but I promise that tomorrow night we will have a combined celebration for both kingdoms within the Sacred Circle."  
"I think that will be a good compromise." said Kyrian as she glanced towards her sister. Sheridan nodded her head in agreement.  
Tember was full of happiness as he asked, "Darling, do you still have the Edelweiss Lilies? We will need them for our wedding ceremony."  
Kyrian's eyes grew large, "Yes, I loved them so very much! Their name suits them so well. Do they grow in your kingdom?"  
"They are considered the Queen's flower, and you can have them grow anywhere you want. These particular lilies are from my mother's own memorial garden." explained Tember, "I'm so glad you like them. They will be with you all your life."  
As the happy couple walked to Kyrian's room to retrieve the lilies, the other happy couple talked quietly with each other.  
"Wolfsbane...or would you rather me called you Marak?" Sheridan asked.  
"Whatever you prefer, my love." he replied.  
"Wolfsbane, then." she said with a smile, "I don't want to worry the Fairfaxes. Could I leave a note or something? Obviously, I won't tell them that we are going to become queens of 'mythical' creatures." Laughter sparkled in her eyes.  
They both chuckled as Wolfsbane said, "A note saying you decided to go home wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, you girls are going home."  
Both couples packed the twins' belongings and began their journey to their new kingdoms.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The King's Wife Ceremony**

Sheridan and Kyrian shared the longest hugs of their lives. They lingered in the Hall's softly lit gardens just clinging to one another.  
"I love you." they whispered to each other.  
"We need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyrian." Sheridan proclaimed as she gave her sister one last squeeze. The brother kings then led their respective brides towards their new homes.

Sheridan followed Wolfsbane closely. The night sky was clear and the stars were shining, but it was pitch dark as they traveled quietly through the thick forest. Wolfsbane certainly didn't mind having her shadow him so closely; it gave him shivers of joy. He reached out for her hand and she gladly entwined her fingers in his. She was busy marveling at how her pale cream colored skin shone out in the night against his tungsten colored skin, when she looked up and saw bright green feline eyes staring back at her.  
A huge black panther bowed low in front of her. In a blink of an eye, the creature morphed into a human shaped panther, only his nose wasn't a muzzle it was...well a human nose. Sheridan tightened her grip on Wolfsbane's hand.  
The goblin king chuckled softly and said, "My love, this is General Seylin. He is my most trusted friend and adviser."  
Bowing low once more, Seylin addressed his future queen, "Lady Sheridan, I'm so happy to meet you and I am your humble servant."  
"Hello, Seylin." Sheridan said and reach out her hand to shake his. Seylin reached for it and turned her hand over so he could place a soft kiss on top of her hand. Once more Sheridan's cheeks reddened slightly with embarrassment and she let out a small nervous giggle.  
"Marak, sir. We are here to escort you and your bride home." he said motioning towards others stationed nearby. Sheridan was firstly shocked and then fascinated by seeing creatures standing around her that she hadn't even heard approach. Everyone had a unique assortment of animalistic features from feather to fur, to fangs to different ears and limbs. All of them were dressed in the all black tunic and breeches of the King's Guard. Sheridan knew she would easily come to care and love her new people from the most adorable to the most gruesome looking citizens of the Goblin Kingdom. She had learned from the King's Wife's Chronicles that they were the most gentle and polite of beings. They were naturally this way contrary to the nasty things written about them in fairy tale books.  
They walked through the forest for a few more hours. Passing the lake Sheridan had read about in a book from the Hall's library, they came to a large cliff face.  
"We are finally home, my love. Follow me, and if you need to close your eyes, it will make the transition easier." Wolfsbane said as he began walking through the rock wall. Sheridan decided she wanted to see every aspect of her new life and would never close her eyes to any part of it. The rock face dissolved around her giving her a slight queasy feeling, but it was over in a flash and they had entered into a type of antechamber. Magnificent carvings and stone masonry surrounded her. Marak Wolfsbane beamed with pride at how courageous Sheridan has been thus far. He hoped she would retain her courage and strength through the King's Wife Ceremony.  
"Sheridan, I need to explain a few things to you," Wolfsbane started as he escorted her through a huge iron clad door, "First, this door will never open for you again."  
As soon as he said that, he saw storm clouds gathering in her eyes. He quickly backtracked, "What I mean is, the door will never open for just you. I have to be with you. This door will just go around in circles with you with silly annoying riddles if you tried to leave by yourself."  
Sheridan still looked angry as she asked, "So you don't trust me to keep my word about not leaving alone?"  
"No! I-I mean yes, my love. I do wholeheartedly trust you, but it's tradition." he explained sheepishly.  
"And tradition is tradition." sighed Sheridan as she released her frustration. She motioned for Wolfsbane to continue.  
"This way, please." Marak Wolfsbane requested as he led Sheridan into an auxiliary room, "This is the bridal suite where you will be prepared for the ceremony. Lagartha here will be in charge of all of the preparations."  
Lagartha was a dwarf, the typical short and stocky build, and was Wolfsbane's nanny when he was younger. His mother, Queen Makia, talked lovingly of her and all she did for her son. The goblin king brought out a chalice with a liquid for Sheridan to drink. The chalice had a weird looking spout on one side of it. Sheridan looked at Wolfsbane for an explanation.  
"More explaining, I know, " Wolfsbane began weakly and continued with, "The King's Wife Ceremony will be...well...kind of scary. Strong magical elf brides of the past are the reason for the precautions that will be taken the entire time. This chalice holds a liquid that will take away your words for the duration of the ceremony. You won't be able to talk and no one will speak around you in a language you understand."  
"Excuse me?" Sheridan said, the storm clouds returning.  
"Well, elf brides would say spells and hurt the people around them in order to escape. A few centuries ago, elf brides were very, very, resistant to being trapped underground away from the stars forever as goblin brides..." Wolfsbane treaded lightly.  
"Well, I'm not an elf..." Sheridan saw the goblin king try to respond but she held up her hand to quiet him, " but...I know it is tradition."  
Sheridan did give him a small smile as she reached out for the chalice. She took one drink of the tart liquid and as her tongue tingled, she knew it had already worked. Wolfsbane smiled brightly. He was so very proud of his little bride.  
"Sheridan, I've loved you from the moment I saw your flame colored hair. After you finish with the preparations with Lagartha, I will be at the end of the arena waiting for you. Show the goblin people the strength and genius I've seen in you. And please just remember, I would never ever hurt you intentionally." he said as he kissed her forehead and left without another word.

Lagartha and another goblin girl, Laurel , helped her into a steaming bath. Laurel was a gorgeous goblin with sky blue eyes and had skin that looked like it was tattooed all over with black and white zebra print. Her hair was also black and white in a mohawk mane. Sheridan would later learn that she was part of the high ranking goblin families, thus making her appear more elf-like, but the animal features of zebra were there and she was beautiful.  
They scrubbed her with lavender soap and washed her hair in violet scented shampoo. After wrapping her in a towel, they began drying her hair and weaving many golden ribbons throughout her auburn locks. Next came the dress. It looked like something right out of Sparta. It had a shiny breast plate covered in golden cloth on top and billowy red silk that cascaded down her legs. It wasn't too revealing, but she smiled softly as she thought about how Queen Kate had described it as the most immodest thing she had ever worn. Sheridan loved that particular Queen's writings the most. She couldn't wait to learn more about her. Sheridan wanted to let Lagartha and Laurel know how much she adored the dress, but alas, she couldn't communicate that to them. She caressed the red silk as she thought about how much history the dress had seen.  
Lagartha began to draw specific symbols in shimmery black ink on Sheridan's arms. This made Sheridan's thoughts shift to what all of the past Goblin Queens had written about how they felt about their wedding ceremonies. They had all felt the same thing: FEAR. Lagartha nodded happily as some of the shimmery black inked symbols shifted to a translucent gold as a drop of oil was dabbed on the skin. Apparently that was a test, and she had passed it. Laurel then kindly motioned for Sheridan to follow her to a large stone door.  
It opened and Sheridan gasped in surprise. Thousands of goblin citizens were cheering and applauded loudly upon seeing her enter the arena. The arena looked like something right out of a gladiator movie only more beautiful and pristine. Words were written in sand along the dark stone path in front of her. Sheridan was about to step forward on her own when she noticed Seylin and another feline-like goblin guard step up to her with golden shackles. They clamped one on each of her wrists and ankles. Chains were attached to her shackles and they held the other end.  
Sheridan was extremely embarrassed now. Were they going to drag her?! A slight tug gently urged her forward and broke her out of her thunderous thoughts. Wolfsbane is definitely going to hear what I think about this when I can talk again. He should have told me, she grumbled to herself. The crowds of goblins had quieted. They probably are thinking I've changed my mind and that I'll put up a fight. Sheridan rolled her eyes. Another gentle tug.  
"Ok. Watch this." Sheridan smirked and took off running down the dark path to Wolfsbane. This shocked Seylin and the other guard so much that they nearly dropped their ends of the chains, but started running after her. As she crossed the words of sand, they swirled away and the crowds cheered once more. Another test, she thought.  
As she came up on Wolfsbane, she saw a slight smile, but he had a very serious look about him. She slowed and walked up the platform to a stone table with three golden daggers and straps. He laid her palms flat and facing up and used the straps to fasten her to the table. He ran a finger gently down each of her palms. It sent sweet shivers up her spine, but then she realized her hands were paralyzed and she couldn't move then out of their frozen state. Wolfsbane then took a paint brush and drew a symbol on her forehead in golden paint. Seriously, what is up with all of the gold? thought Sheridan.  
Wolfsbane picked up two of the daggers. Now, she was worried. He quickly slashed her palms down the middles. What the heck?! screeched Sheridan in her mind. She now understood what Queen Kate, Queen Arianna, Queen Emilee, and Queen Makia had meant by feeling complete fear during the King's Wife Ceremony. Oh. My. Gosh! she continued yelling in her mind.  
He pulled her hands up to drip the blood from her wounds into a bowl. They began to sting. The searing pain immediately grew worse as he then plunged her hand into a blue liquid that sent the pain roaring up her arms. As he lifted her hands out, her palms finally only tingled painlessly. No sense of reassurance came from Wolfsbane, but at least they were not bleeding anymore.  
Wolfsbane then picked up the remaining dagger and sliced his palms in the same manner. He allowed his brown, earth colored blood to mix with hers. He reached for a powder that sat on the table and added it to the mixed blood. It began swirling and fusing causing a red smoke to furl out over the bowl. Marak Wolfsbane concentrated on the swirling cloud. Then suddenly he froze, in the bowl a small sliver of silver smoke was forming. He was dumbstruck. Sheridan had a touch of elf blood! This test was meant to show what blood was shared between the king and queen. The red was human, which Sheridan mostly was, but that silver meant elf. It was a very small amount, but it was meaningful.  
He gave her a bright and reassuring smile as he gently cradled her hands in his. He studied the now pink translucent scar on her palm and compared it with his scars. He announced something in the Goblin language to the crowd and they erupted into the loudest applause yet. Sheridan wanted to learn Goblin and learn it ASAP. Wolfsbane led Sheridan to another stone table, but this time she knelt down on a velvet cushion. She watched as the goblin king reached for something on the table. It was a freaking sword!  
Sheridan glared at Wolfsbane and shot her own daggers at him through her gaze. He gave her a small grin. He turned around and ignited a magical fire. He grabbed scissors off the table and clipped three of her fingernails. He then brought out a pin and pricked her finger quickly before she even knew what he was doing. I'm gonna slap him, Sheridan firmly told herself. He mixed the nails and blood in a plate and burned it over the fire. Extinguishing the flame, he began rubbing the ashes on the blade of the sword. The sword hummed a beautiful tune. Wolfsbane walked toward his kneeling bride with the sword in his hand. He swirled the sword over his head and brought it down swiftly upon her.

"That son of a-," Sheridan squeezed her eyes shut in terror. A cooling sensation writhed all down her neck and shoulders. She popped her eyes open and looked directly into the king's golden eyed stare. She scowled at him.

A golden snake was draped around her shoulders in a very fashionable state. Sheridan then forgot all about her fears and anger and became extremely excited...this was the King's Wife Charm. This beautiful "snake tattoo" was the one thing Queen Kate had talked about the most other than her king and son. She had given it a name: Charm. It was her friend, and I wanted to be friends with it too.

"Oh my gosh, Wolfsbane!" she screamed at him as soon as the ceremony was over and her voice returned. She still wanted to hug him close though. It really had been love at first sight with them, "Why didn't you at least give me a few hints about what was going to happen?"  
"My love!" he embraced her lovingly, "I couldn't. No bride can know. I loved that little race you had with Seylin and Alaric, by the way." He let out a big laugh. Sheridan had thought he would enjoy that little stunt. She beamed. She looked back on all that had happened during her King's Wife Ceremony and realized she wasn't upset with what had happened. The realization that she was now a wife and that this was her wedding night, made her cheeks turn the hottest crimson color they had ever been in her life.  
Wolfsbane turned to look at her and noticed her face. He grinned broadly, but didn't say anything just yet.  
After a few beats, he said, "You may stay in the bridal chambers as long as you like. I want you to feel comfortable with your new life. But I want to tell you that the scars on our hands reveal that we will have a nice long life together with no kinks in our reign."  
Sheridan contemplated on what she wanted to say next, then finally spoke, "I would like to get settled into our royal chambers tonight. I do want to spend my wedding night and every night in my husband's bed." Marak Wolfsbane smiled and led his Queen to their rooms.  
"Oh, and by the way; did you know you have a touch of elf blood?" Wolfsbane said. "I hope your sister doesn't though. That could spell problems for Kyrian and Tember." And they both frowned slightly at that as he explained to Sheridan what that could do to their fellow King and Queen.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Lily Ceremony**

"Tember," Kyrian asked as they glided through the dark woods, "Can I see you morph into your wolf form?"  
The elf king looked at his bride in astonishment. He stopped walking and produced a floating orb of pale blue light. With a shimmer of magic, Tember turned into the beautiful snow white wolf she had seen the night they first arrived at the Hall. Over head a hawk's cry sounded. Kyrian saw a huge hawk swoop low, and as Tember morphed back into his lovely elf self, the hawk also transformed into a handsome dark haired elf.  
"Lady Kyrian, King Tember," the hawk-turned-elf addressed the couple, "I've come to escort you back to our kingdom."  
"Thank you, General Havik. Kyrian, this is my trusted adviser and very close friend. He also happens to be my cousin." King Tember said with a smile. He was proud to have Havik as his general.  
Kyrian then noticed several other elf men. All beautiful and strong, of course. Slowly and tentatively another elf came toward her in a snug fitting forest green dress with long blonde hair, it was a female elf. Kyrian immediately went up to her and gave her a hug. This shocked the woman, but she hugged her future queen back and a small smile broke across her face.  
"Lady Kyrian, I am so happy to finally meet you. My name is Holly. I am Coal's wife," the elf said as she pointed to another blonde haired elf who was part of the group of men who made up their entourage. Coal's form bowed to Kyrian as his wife said his name.  
"It's so nice to meet you, Holly. I hope we will become fast friends." Kyrian stated enthusiastically.  
The elf king and Havik finished speaking with the men. They turned to the ladies and nodded to them that they were going to start walking toward home. The ladies fell into place beside their men and continued on their way. Kyrian was growing exceedingly more happy. She would have a loving husband, would be a queen, and would have a close friend in Holly.  
"Kyrian, darling. We are now on Elf land." Tember said as they came to a huge circle of trees. This was the Sacred Circle where the celebration would take place tomorrow night. This led Kyrian to think of her sister and she hoped she was enjoying her wedding ceremony. Tember had told her earlier that by the time they had reached the elf camp (technically "kingdom", but they opted to just call it "camp"), Sheridan would be a married woman. The Goblin Kingdom was situated closer to the Hall than the Elf Kingdom.  
The rest of the elves, even Holly, left the elf king and his bride when they came upon a grove full of the Edelweiss lilies. Kyrian gasped in awe as she saw how many grew here. They shimmered in the night because of the soft glowing orb Tember had left to hover around Kyrian so that she could see. Her human eyes could not see any of the brilliantly familiar and the not so familiar colors of the night world.  
"Darling, will you please help me gather some of these flowers. We need sixteen more of these lilies to add to the twelve I had brought to you the other night." requested Tember.  
Happily, Kyrian complied and walked through the grove looking for the loveliest of flowers. The elf king sat back and watched his bride. His heart was so full and his magic knew she was meant for him and his people as soon as he had laid eyes on her hair that burned like embers. One thought had struck him as he watched her gathering the flowers, she reminded him of one of his great-great grandmothers, Queen Sika. She had had the same flaming red hair. Kyrian had finished picking the flowers that would give them twenty-eight total.  
"This is your grove. You may come here and tend to the flowers anytime you want. They are the Queens' flowers after all. And now, darling we can go into camp for our wedding." Tember said and led her through an archway of trees that indicated the entrance to the elf camp. Many different elves of all ages and genders came to see their future queen. Smiles were big and bright on all their faces.  
King Tember said something to them in elfish and they all cheered loudly.

Holly walked up to Kyrian and said to her in English once more, "Please come this way, Lady Kyrian. We will get you dressed and your hair braided for your wedding ceremony." And she was led into a large and lavish tent.  
Another young female elf joined them and greeted them both, "Hello!"  
"Ah, Lady Kyrian this is my little sister, Amy." Holly said introducing them. Kyrian thought that the two women looked very much alike almost as if they were twins, but Amy was definitely in her early teens. They brought out several bolts of cloth. One was crème colored and the other was a beautiful clover green. Amy and Holly set to work forming the crème colored cloth into an under shift with elven tailoring magic. When the ladies finished that, they did the same thing with the green cloth.  
Kyrian had a thought while they worked and asked, "Why isn't my dress the same green as all the other elf women's' dresses? I don't mind wearing what you wear."  
"Oh, Lady Kyrian," Holly continued slightly embarrassed, "King Tember ordered this shade of green especially for you as he thought the forest green shade wouldn't do your beautiful auburn hair justice. And he was right. You look stunning in clover green. In the winter season, we all will wear chocolate brown dresses.  
"Well, alright." responded Kyrian with a giggle. Elves sure emphasized vanity, but they were not snobs or stuck up, thought Kyrian. "I would also like you to teach me the language of the elves starting tomorrow if you can." Kyrian continued.  
"Of course! I would love to!" Holly agreed quickly.  
Amy smiled and waved her good bye as Holly continued to braid the flaming locks and wove an ivy shaped crown on top of Kyrian's head.  
"All done!" stated Holly brightly, "Now it is time for your Lily Ceremony." And they left the tent to meet Tember outside.

The elf king looked so handsome in his silver tunic, thought Kyrian to herself. He led her to an innately carved stone throne to be seated while he kneeled in front of her. He had the lilies placed in four even rows on a silver tray next to the throne seat. Tember then de-stemmed every single flower gently as not to ruin them. He then plucked four of his platinum colored hairs from his head and threaded them through each row of lilies, making them into bracelets. Kyrian noticed that the middle of the lilies were golden where the stems had been attached.  
King Tember's features were softened in euphoria as he looked upon his bride. He then tied each Edelweiss lily bracelet around both of her wrists and both ankles. His gentle touch sent erotic chills up her spine and her eyes dilated in pleasure. She still couldn't see much of anything past the glowing orb that Tember had accompanying her everywhere she went, but she saw him and his deep ice blue eyes. Tember took her hands and pulled her up to stand before him. She couldn't take her eyes away from his and stared into his gaze as he whispered a loving spell that caressed her and made her feel like she and the night sky were becoming one. She was enveloped in the net of stars that the wedding spell flaunted before her eyes. The bracelets on her wrists and ankles started to spin faster and faster and shot out silver sparks that tingled her skin. It was a beautiful sight. The flower petals were turning into seven silver eight-pointed stars that circled around her wrists and ankles and became tattoos on her skin. They gave off a gentle light of their own. Kyrian was in love with them. Tember then knelt down and drew a symbol on her foot. He would later mention that it would keep her inside of the elf kingdom unless he was there with her when she wanted to go outside of its borders.  
"My darling, you are now my wife and I'm so in love with you. My magic told me from the moment I saw you that you would be my queen and the mother of my son." the elf king said. He then turned to his elven subjects and said something in their language. They applauded with great joy and wandered away to their own tents.  
Tember then turned to his bride and cradled her head in his hands as if to kiss her. He whispered, "Welcome, good friend, to the kingdom of the night." and he kissed her eye lids.  
"What was that?" asked the new Elf Queen.  
Sheepishly, Tember responded," I haven't told you everything. You are giving up the human world, except for your sister, but you are also giving up the light of day. That spell will only allow you to enjoy the comforting light of stars and the moon. You will become sleepy as soon as morning comes..." He watched her reaction nervously.  
Kyrian just stared at him, his features were lit softly by the globe of light. She wanted to be upset with him for omitting this information earlier, but she couldn't find it in her heart. She would miss the sun and the daytime hours, but because of her new found people she was more in love with the night now. She only asked, "Why do elves live in the dark? Don't you ever get tired of not seeing anything?"  
Tember smiled at her, "We see so many colors in the night that there aren't even names for them all. This globe here even hurts our eyes a little with its brightness, but it brings you comfort so we tolerate it for you, darling." He saw a little frown crease her brow.  
"But I don't want you to be in discomfort because of me. Please turn it out." Kyrian stated with conviction.  
"I will, my darling. But first I need to work part of the Night-Sight spell on you. We can only do it a little bit at a time, though." He placed his fingers over her eyes and whispered a spell. When his hands lifted, Sheridan could see shadows and shapes. She then realized it was all visible without the softly lit glob. Tember brought the orb back out but it was even dimmer than before.  
"See," he said grabbing her hand, "Each week we can repeat it and soon you will see all that we see at night. Are you ready for the morning meal?"  
"Yes, please." Kyrian responded as she happily followed him to the royal tent. "I love you, Tember."  
"I love you, my darling." he whispered back to her. They entered their elaborate tent to enjoy their first meal and night together as husband and wife.  
"Oh, and did you know that your sister has a touch of elf blood?" he asked her.  
Kyrian stared at him open-mouthed and finally cried, "Really?! Well what about me? How do you know that?"  
"Havik received a correspondence from Seylin mentioning that the King's Wife Ceremony revealed the small amount of elf blood within Sheridan. But you, my darling, are one hundred percent human as that is the only being an elf king's magic will allow him to conceive a child by, you having only human blood is the only way we could have wed. My magic drew me to you and Marak Wolfsbane's magic drew him to Sheridan. Our magic is never wrong, and now we know why we chose you two as our brides," Tember said to his new wife. Desire shined in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed Kyrian passionately, and she forgot about everything else other than her husband and their bed roll.

 ***** Author's Note***  
So? How did you like both wedding ceremonies? Both ceremonies were based on the steps of the weddings in The Hollow Kingdom Trilogy books, ****but the personalities and words of these scenes are my creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Celebrating Under The Stars**

The ceiling above Sheridan was beautifully carved marble. She rose up from the bed and saw that she was alone in the bed she had shared with her new husband. Thoughts of the gentle caresses and kisses that had taken place there brought the crimson heat to her cheeks. However, she smiled as thoughts went through her mind of the night before, or technically was it morning? It was night now she knew because the goblins and elves were night creatures.  
Marak Wolfsbane walked quietly through the door. He gazed at his little wife as she was going through her closet to pick out clothes to wear. He noticed the small frown that pulled at her gorgeous full lips. They were so soft, just like the rest of her body. Wayward thoughts filled his mind.  
He shook his head and asked, "What is wrong, my love?" She squeaked and jumped a little at the sound of his voice.  
"You scared me!" she said as she recovered. She laughed a little and tossed a scarf at him.  
"I don't see any jeans or any t-shirts anywhere in this closet or dresser drawers," she complained lightly, "only dresses. They are all really pretty though, but I'm not a "dresses and gowns" all the time kind of girl."  
"Oh, yes. I hadn't thought about how human women's fashions always seem to change. I'll just stick to my breeches and tunics." Wolfsbane teased, "I'll get our goblin weavers to consult with you tomorrow so that they can make the clothes you want."  
"I love these dresses though. They are so pretty I don't know how I will ever pick one." Sheridan said. She perused the dresses and picked out a beautiful dark teal gown for the wedding celebrations. "I'll be the most shocking queen ever won't I?"  
"Mhmm, but in a wonderful way." Wolfsbane whispered in her ear as he came up to hold her from behind. His hands settled on her waist lovingly. He trailed soft kisses all down her neck, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. "I like that color. It goes well with your hair."  
"I was thinking the same thing," replied Sheridan.  
"The celebration at the sacred circle will be in a few hours. Laurel requested to help you prepare. Is that alright with you, my love?" the goblin king asked.  
"Of course! I would love that!" the new goblin queen exclaimed. She was thrilled to see the "zebra" goblin again.  
Laurel entered the royal chambers a few minutes after the goblin king had exited. She was dressed in a stunning lavender gown with real lavender flowers sprinkled through her black and white mohawk mane.  
"Thank you so much for wanting to help me." Sheridan greeted the young woman as she came into the room.  
"It's an honor. I want to be here for anything you need." replied the shy girl. "I don't have friends really so I have all the time in the world to attend to you and your needs."  
"How about a friend? I need a female friend to speak with and do things with. And did you know you are completely gorgeous?" Sheridan said.  
"R-really?" Laurel questioned in amazement.  
"Yes! Who wouldn't think you were gorgeous? I would love for you to be my close friend here. I miss my sister's company already."  
The sky blue eyes of her new friend just stared at Sheridan. She is trying to decide if I'm being serious or making fun of her, she thought.  
"Laurel, you are an amazing goblin. Surely someone other than the king, Lagartha, and myself has talked to you and wants to learn all about you." stated Sheridan.  
"W-well, General Seylin speaks to me any chance he gets. He is very kind to me." replied the shy goblin. She looked embarrassed.  
Sheridan grabbed the young goblin's hands gently and looked her in the eyes and smiled. Laurel smiled back. As they worked to get Sheridan ready for the Sacred Circle celebration, they talked more about Laurel's life and the Goblin Kingdom. Sheridan found another bookworm kindred spirit in Laurel. Sheridan explained what television, computers, and phones were while Laurel explained that goblin eyes were sensitive to a lot of light and that is why the goblin kingdom was dimly lit. After getting Sheridan in her undergarments, corset and teal ball gown, Laurel produced a set of opulent butterfly barrettes. They sat unmoving until Laurel touched a finger to them and they began to emit a pale pearly light and their wings fluttered open and shut at intervals.  
"Oh my gosh! Those are magnificent! Where did you get those?" Sheridan squealed in delight.  
"They are a gift from Lagartha and the other dwarves of the kingdom. They can work wonders with metals, stones, gems and marble." Laurel explained as she curled her queens hair. Once that was finished, her curls furled and cascaded down around her shoulders and Laurel fastened the delicate butterflies to the back of Sheridan's head. Sheridan gave a contented sigh as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her gaze turned to Laurel's reflection.  
"Laurel," Sheridan asked quietly, "Does Seylin have a wife?"  
"No, Queen Sheridan," she replied just as quietly.  
"Are you in love with him?" Sheridan continued to probe. Laurel lowered her eyes and only nodded in the affirmative.  
The Goblin Queen smiled and stated, "Well, then you should ask him to marry you."  
Laurel looked at her queen with a scared bug-eyed expression. Sheridan saw it through the mirror and began laughing loudly.  
"Oh, sweetheart!" she continued through intermittent giggles, "I don't mean to laugh, but it is not a strange concept to the modern day human woman. They are beginning to do it nowadays."  
Laurel recovered from her shock and responded with, "Well, he would flat out refuse me because of who I am." Tears glistened and threatened to fall from her sky colored eyes.  
"And who are you, Laurel?" Sheridan asked her, immediately sobering.  
"I-I am so strangely different from anyone in this kingdom. I'm a zebra goblin, and everyone whispers behind my back about my parentage. They say my mother had an affair. She couldn't have done that grievous act without every one knowing because of the woven-hair tattoo wedding ceremony. Her wrist would have been a huge rash. My mother and father loved me dearly but they are gone now. They passed away several years ago. My mother was innocent." Laurel cried into her queen's shoulder.  
"It's gonna be ok, Laurel. Seylin speaks to you when no one else does and I for one cherish our new found friendship. I believe that your mother was an honorable woman. You are just so unique it can put people off, but they seriously will realize soon how wonderful you are. This kingdom is gonna be turned upside down when you see the clothes I'm going to get the weavers to make...They will be unique , indeed. Plus, Laurel things will always change, no matter how long someone tries to keep things the same, it will eventually have to change. That is just how it works...So who cares if you are a zebra goblin...you are sure to be the first of many interesting and new combinations of animal goblins to come." Sheridan reassured her.  
Laurel wasn't quite ready to believe Sheridan, but she said, "Even if Seylin would accept my proposal, I could never ask him because I'm a big chicken!" Laurel dried her eyes and placed a small smile on her lips.  
"No, Laurel you're a zebra!" Sheridan exclaimed and they both began laughing together. Sheridan got up from her chair and began planning what Laurel would say to Seylin tonight at the wedding celebration. She wanted to help her new friend find happiness.

Holly was braiding Kyrian's hair in preparation for the Sacred Circle celebration. It was only a few hours away and they were almost ready to head toward the large circle of trees. Both ladies were dressed in simple but elegant gowns for the wedding celebrations. Queen Kyrian was dressed in a clover green gown, while all of the other elven women were dressed in dark green dresses. Kyrian had requested that Holly begin teaching her the language of the elves. It was a difficult and phonetic language, but it was beautiful. So far Kyrian was doing well with it, but she had a lot to improve on.  
"Queen Kyrian, would you like to have edelweiss lilies woven into your braid?" Holly asked cheerfully.  
"Really?!" Kyrian instantly beamed, "Yes, please!"  
Holly stepped out of the tent to retrieve a few of the lilies that grew just outside of the elf camp. Kyrian looked back behind her toward her bed rolls. She thought about the sensuous night she had shared with her king husband. She was definitely a very happy queen. Kyrian was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed the Elf King enter their tent.  
"Good eve, my darling. How did you sleep? Are you and Holly getting on well together?" Tember asked in his softest voice as he came up behind her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. His hands trailed down her neck softly and made her skin catch fire with desire.  
She sighed softly, "Oh yes. We are getting along wonderfully. She has started teaching me Elvish. I think you should teach me along with her." she said playfully. "How long has Holly been married to Coal? She seems rather young." Kyrian replied to her husband.  
"She only just had her marriage moon a few months ago. This spring was her eighteenth year." he told her. Kyrian thought that was too young to be married, but she and Sheridan had only just turned twenty so she didn't voice her opinion.  
Holly walked back into the royal tent with the edelweiss lilies along with some holly berries. She bowed when she saw her king, and Tember smiled back and acknowledged her presence.  
"Well ladies; Havik, Coal, and myself will be waiting for you when you are ready. Then it's on to the Sacred Circle for the party!" the Elf King declared excitedly.  
Kyrian got up from her seat and kissed her husband before he left their tent. She noticed Holly trying to weave the holly berries in the top of her own braid.  
"Let me do that for you, Holly." Kyrian said as she took the flora from her friend's hands.  
"Thank you, Queen Kyrian."  
"No problem! So how long are you and Coal going to wait to have children?" Kyrian asked. Holly's cheeks pinked slightly.  
"Uh, umm. Well, I guess it will happen when it happens," Holly uttered the words more like a question.  
"Hahahaha!" Kyrian laughed and gave her a wink, "Well, I better be the first to know when it happens."  
"Of course, my Queen." Holly smiled. Kyrian finished weaving the holly berries into Holly's hair, and sat in the vanity seat while her new elf friend began to weave the edelweiss lilies into place within the flaming auburn braid.  
"Queen Kyrian? What is 'T.V'?" Holly asked curious.  
"That's right! I've mentioned it several times and didn't realize you had no reference for what it is. The elf world has no place for it." Kyrian smirked, "It's a box looking thing with electricity and moving pictures or scenes. Maybe I could get Tember to find a projector, also a t.v. type thing, and he could work it with his magic...Oh wait...No! It wouldn't work because of how sensitive elf eyes are," Kyrian furrowed her brows, "Never mind. I'm sorry."  
Kyrian was chagrined and shook her head as she thought about the light sensitivity of the elves. She hadn't meant to make it sound as if it disappointed her. She didn't want to offend her new people.  
"I would still love to hear about all of these magical devices you've spoken of. Maybe you could explain them on our way to the Sacred Circle?" Holly suggested as she opened the tent flaps for her queen. As they stepped out, they were swarmed by all of the giggling, cherub-like elf children. They met with their men and all of the happy band sand songs and danced the entire way to the sacred circle of trees.

Sheridan and Kyrian locked eyes from either side of the Sacred Circle. They ran to each other joyfully. Embracing each other was like sweet ambrosia to them. The brother kings shook hands and embraced each other with congratulatory slaps on the back.  
"We are married men, now!" Tember chuckled. "Yes, indeed!" agreed Wolfsbane. They all watched as their subjects danced and conversed under the softly lit lanterns and moon light.. The lanterns where ignited with elf magic. Sumptuous foods and dazzling deserts where provided by the goblin chefs.  
"Sheridan? How did your wedding go? Mine was absolutely magical and truly breathtaking!" Kyrian said.  
"Oh mine was magical alright..."Sheridan chuffed playfully, "it was definitely something I'll remember for the rest of my life." She gently caressed her chest where Charm laid dormant. She noticed Kyrian had her own tattoos, beautiful silver stars. "Those are lovely. Part of the ceremony?" she asked her sister.  
"Yes," replied Kyrian, "You snake is beautiful too. Part of your ceremony?" Sheridan nodded her head. She led her sister to a goblin in a lavender dress. Kyrian just stared in wonder at the zebra print skinned girl.  
Laurel turned around from the lemonade punch bowl at their approach. "You are so beautiful!" Kyrian exclaimed.  
Laurel responded with blushed cheeks and a small smile. "Thank you, Queen Kyrian."  
"Holly!" Kyrian called for her friend. Holly strolled over gaily, "Meet my sister Sheridan and her friend..."  
"Laurel," the shy goblin squeaked. Holly's face lit up. She curtsied to both women. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you."  
The twins exchanged radiant glances.  
"I do believe we have found our best friends." Sheridan said to her sister. "Yes, we most certainly have" replied Kyrian.  
Holly and Kyrian were whisked away by a bunch of elf and goblin children to play the may pole dance game. Sheridan and Laurel found a group of goblin and elf weavers that were comparing techniques. Sheridan hoped to introduce the concept of jeans to them. After a while of explaining and demonstrating, a huge surge in music began. That indicated the couples' group dances and specialized dancing was soon beginning. Laurel and Sheridan looked at each other. Laurel immediately became very nervous. Seylin and Marak Wolfsbane made their way to the girls. Seylin bowed and requested Laurel's hand to lead her to the dance floor. Many goblin women glanced their way curiously. Wolfsbane led his new queen to line up. Tember did the same with Kyrian. They would learn the dances together. Coal and Holly lined up next to Seylin and Laurel.  
Soon everyone was twirling and dancing the night away. A good time was had by all. Sheridan and Kyrian became exhausted and excused themselves to get some lemonade. As they sat and explained to each other what they had learned about their new kingdoms and compared the differences and similarities, they noticed Seylin and Laurel left the dance floor. Holly and Coal still twirled and swirled under the stars and Tember and Wolfsbane were sharing a pint at the other end of the table that the two queens were sitting at. Sheridan explained to Kyrian about Laurel and her unique situation in the kingdom.  
"This is going to be good," Kyrian said with a hushed squealed. They watched Laurel and Seylin lounging under a nearby tree. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but the facial expressions told the story.  
Sheridan focused on Laurel and saw her look down and away from Seylin. His gaze never left her. She looked up once more and spoke. Seylin's bright green eyes grew wide. He just stared for a few seconds, but it felt like hours to the taught strung queens. Finally, he said something and Laurel had the most pleasurable look on her face that Sheridan had seen on her yet. He had said yes! He loved Laurel...Sheridan was so thrilled for them. She watched as they made their way to Marak Wolfsbane. Laurel glanced in her direction and Sheridan saw utter joy on her face. Seylin bowed to Wolfsbane when they reached him.  
"What are they doing?" asked Kyrian.  
"I think they are asking the goblin king for permission to wed." Sheridan guessed.  
Marak Wolfsbane's face showed shock and then his smile grew wide! He raced to the musician's platform.  
"Good People!" he addressed the crowd, "I have an announcement to make! My general, Seylin and our special girl, Laurel wish to be married!" The elves in the crowd cheered loudly, and after the goblins recovered from their surprised shock, they also joined in cheering wildly.  
"And," continued the Goblin King, "If Queen Sheridan and Queen Kyrian don't mind them intruding on their special wedding celebrations...I would like to wed them now, but only if that is alright with them."  
"Yes!" cried the twin queens at the same time.  
Marak Wolfsbane was never so happy to wed a couple more than Seylin and Laurel. He knew they were meant for each other and the fact that Sheridan had seen it too made him proud once more. If it wasn't for her encouraging Laurel to step out of her shell, Seylin would have quietly watched the zebra goblin from afar. Admiring her, but never knowing she cared for him in return. This celebration under the stars had been an even more successful event than he or King Tember had anticipated.  
King Tember watched on as his brother king performed the "Woven-Hair Tattoo" ceremony joining his two subjects in matrimony. He knew at the next moon he would perform several of his own subjects' marriages at their wedding moons. The two kingdoms had much to celebrate and the futures were bright for both him and his brother king. He just knew it.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Goblin Queen's Purpose**

 **~5 Months Later~**

Sheridan sat in the Goblin Kingdom's library. It was a beautiful room with arches and gothic/Roman like décor and was by far her favorite area of the kingdom. The dwarves had constructed a comfy hanging canopy reading space for their queen right in the library. The whole kingdom knew where to look for their queen when they needed her. Her husband would spend much of his time in there with her also working on potions, spells, and records of the kingdom. He couldn't get enough of his little wife's company. She was writing intently in the Volume 3 book of The King's Wife Chronicles. She was transcribing in the Goblin language version of the chronicles. Laurel had been a successful teacher. Sheridan paused in her writing as she thought of how happy Laurel and Seylin have been since their wedding ceremony. The other goblins of the kingdom had given Laurel a chance and everyone loved her when they got to know how special and kind she was. Laurel was now in charge of the guards clothing. She made sure everyone had proper uniforms and accessories to go along with them. Laurel had also been the first person to try out the jeans that Sheridan had convinced the weavers into making. Now every single man and woman in the kingdom owned several pairs of jeans. Sheridan only wore them occasionally as her husband preferred the luscious green and blue gowns that Sheridan had admitted to liking. Dresses were now her preferred type of clothing.  
Sheridan continued writing once more. Laurel walked into the library in a nervous state.  
"Queen Sheridan?" she said quietly, "I have to tell you something..."  
"Laurel, you can tell me anything." Sheridan replied softly.  
"I-I'm pregnant!" Laurel tumbled out the words so quickly that it took the Goblin Queen a minute to actually comprehend what was said.  
"Laurel! That's amazing news! What did Seylin say?" Sheridan said excitedly.  
"He was speechless at first and then whooped loudly as he picked me up and spun me around. He is on his way to tell Marak Wolfsbane now." Laurel told her.  
"Oh won't that be a wonderful thing to announce at next months Sacred Circle party?! Kyrian's friend Holly just informed her of her pregnancy as well. You two will be a week or two apart! What does that make you? two months along? I must write Kyrian back and we can start planning y'all's baby shower!" Sheridan smiled from ear to ear.  
She was very happy for her friend, but something felt off kilter in her. Was it a bit of envy? Wolfsbane had told her from the start that it could take years for a Goblin Queen to conceive a strong heir. Only one child would be conceived and it would be a boy, a future Marak. Sheridan embraced her new life as Queen of the Goblins and loved every aspect of the Goblin people and characteristics. She loved her husband more than she could comprehend herself, but it hadn't been enough to conceive a child yet. Was she holding something back that she hadn't acknowledged? She didn't know. Laurel left her with a hug and glided out of the library.  
Instead of turning back to write in the King's Wife Chronicles, she flipped through the pages to Queen Kate's memoir. She re-read the part where it had been a little over a year of Kate being queen that she had discovered she was pregnant. Charm had told her. CHARM!  
Sheridan hadn't spoken with Charm in over a week and she felt guilty. "Charm?" she called gently.  
With a singular hiss, Charm rose up out of Sheridan's skin and gazed at the goblin queen softly. "Yes, my queen?"  
"I'm sorry I have been so absorbed with myself and my wardrobe alterations that I've neglected you, my friend. I hope I can still call you that?" Sheridan said apologetically.  
"Yes, my queen. I cherish you dearly. Is there anything I can help you with? I've noticed you had a cloud of melancholy fall over you just now. Did Laurel upset you?" Charm wondered.  
"No, I'm happy for Laurel. It's me. I think I'm feeling jealous. I just want to be a mother, but I'm having a hard time accepting that it will be years before that will happen for me." sighed Sheridan.  
"Years?" Charmed questioned. "My Queen, you are carrying the heir now, but I feel two separate heartbeats. It is a very new pregnancy but the heir is strong already." Charm looked composed and calm. Sheridan only stared at her snake charm companion, nonplussed and unable to respond.  
"Are you serious? Really serious?" Sheridan questioned shakily. "Yes, my queen. I would never joke about the future goblin king. I will protect you and the heir with all of my being." Charm vowed.  
"I must tell Wolfsbane and Laurel right away!" Sheridan proclaimed. Charm sunk down to her resting tattoo form on Sheridan's shoulders as she and the Goblin Queen exited the library.

"Wolfsbane! Wolfsbane!" Sheridan called out as she entered the throne room. Every goblin citizen she passed as she hurried by them bowed and she rewarded them with a smile. "Wolfsbane!" she continued calling.  
The Goblin King looked up from his work worriedly. He rose and rushed to meet Sheridan halfway across the room. "What is wrong, my love? Has something happened?" his eyes expressed the utmost concern.  
"Yes, something has happened...I'm pregnant! We are going to have our baby!" Sheridan revealed the news excitedly.  
Wolfsbane looked at his little wife. He gently placed his hands on her tummy. He concentrated his magic and he looked up and a huge grin spread across his face. "Sheridan, our son is already very powerful and he has two heartbeats! He will be known as Marak Twin Heart. I'm so in awe of you!" Marak Wolfsbane said as he swept his wife up to hold her close. Seylin and Laure had been in the throne room already and Laurel ran up to Sheridan to congratulate her Queen. Laurel and Sheridan waited for the word to spread throughout the kingdom. Everyone was so full of joy. Sheridan went to write a letter to her sister to inform her of her pregnancy. She hoped Kyrian was well and wouldn't feel left out by the news of all of her close friends becoming mothers, but she would be an aunt and should hear about it from her sister first.  
"Charm, thank you so much for telling me about the baby." Sheridan whispered to The King's Wife charm. The charm hissed a soft sigh of accepting the thanks. "Two hearts beat..." Charm whispered as the Goblin Queen quickly made her way to the royal chambers.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: An Elf Queen's Surprise**

"Queen Kyrian, I have a letter for you." said Coal as he handed his queen a glossy envelop. It was a letter from her twin sister. Sheridan must have something exciting to say for her to have replied to my letter so quickly, thought Kyrian. She thanked Coal for the delivery and glanced around her at her edelweiss lilies. They shimmered in the night. Kyrian could now see every color imaginable and then some. Tember had completed the final Night Sight spell on her the evening before. Kyrian was very happy indeed. Her friend, Holly, had just revealed her pregnancy. She was 2 months along now. A baby shower would need to be planned. Kyrian was so happy that Holly had immediately asked her to be the baby's godmother. Smiling, the elf queen swiftly opened the letter from her sister and began to read its contents.

 _Dear Kyrian,_  
 _I was so happy to hear of Holly's pregnancy. Please congratulate her for me until I see y'all again at the Sacred Circle party on the next full moon. I miss you dearly sister and can't wait to hug you. I have some happy tidings my self. Laurel and I both are pregnant as well! You, my dear sister queen, are going to be an aunt! Laurel's due date is similar to Holly's and I just know they will be so excited to celebrate each others' blessing. I; however, am probably only a few short weeks along. Wolfsbane confirmed that it is a very new pregnancy (only about 3 weeks along!), but that our sweet little heir is already very strong. He even said that our son has two heartbeats. He may already have a name that is just as descriptive as his forefathers: Marak Twin Heart. I'm not sold on the name just yet, but we shall see. I am so astonished that I have conceived the heir this soon in my life as the Goblin Queen. It is the soonest a queen has conceived, even sooner than Queen Kate had and she conceived Marak Catspaw when she was queen for a little over a year. Kyrian, I am so very elated at being so blessed with a child. I must confess I am a little saddened at the thought of not conceiving more children in the future. Our purpose as the Goblin and Elf Queens is to produce the one and only heir of our kingdoms. I know we have so much more to offer than just the birthing of an heir, but I embrace this main purpose whole heartedly. Wolfsbane has asked me not to leave the Goblin Kingdom while I am pregnant, but he will allow us our next party at the Sacred Circle as it is only a week away. Until then sister, I say goodbye and I can't wait to see you!_  
 _Love, Sheridan_

The elf queen sat quietly among the field of lilies. She had tears in her eyes that had yet to fall down her cheeks. Her best friend, her sister and her sister's best friend were all expecting babies. Kyrian was so happy for them, but she did feel a little left out. She loved her husband and her new people as much as Sheridan loved her own. When would she conceive the heir to the Elf Kingdom? She was not a jealous or envious person, but she needed to see her husband right away. he would comfort her and bring her cheer.  
She ran into the elf camp and to their royal tent. Tember had been writing in his King's Record books. (Kyrian had fallen behind on her Queen's Records writing, oops! Too much star gazing...just like an elf. She giggled at that because she knew she fit in with her people so well) As she entered their tent, the elf king looked up and beamed at his wife. He arose from his desk and embraced her. He then kissed her deeply that sent a wave of tantalizing fire through Kyrian's body. She loved his kisses.  
"Hello, my darling." said Tember. He led them both to the desk's chair and seated her upon his lap.  
"I love you." she said to her king, "Sheridan sent me a letter. She is..."  
"Pregnant! I know! Wolfsbane sent Seylin to tell me, and Seylin's Laurel is also expecting!" Tember interrupted her. He was clearly ecstatic for his bother king and the goblin general.  
"Yes." giggled Kyrian. She kissed her husband once more. "Are you at a stopping point? I would like to take a walk in the forest."  
"Of course, darling." The elf king said as he escorted his wife out of the royal tents.  
Kyrian and Tember walked for quite a while up little hills and through lush green valleys. Kyrian still marveled at all of the colors that existed in the night world. You just needed the right pair of eyes to see them. Tember ushered her to a patch of soft clover and they sat down in the middle of it.  
"What is wrong?" asked the elf king. Kyrian glanced his way in surprise.  
"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong." Kyrian replied.  
"Come on, darling." urged Tember, "We are bound by magic. You appear fine one the outside, but I can sense something isn't quite right. Are you nervous about the pregnancy?"  
Kyrian looked down as she spoke and nodded slightly, "I know my sister, Holly, and Laurel will be just fine. I just..."  
"No, no, no. Darling, I mean are you nervous about your pregnancy?" Tember asked again. A smile forming on his face.  
Dumbfounded, Kyrian just sat and stared at her husband. She wasn't pregnant. She surely would have known before anyone. A thought struck her; she looked up at the waiting elf king. He was bound to her by magic. He knew she had conflicting emotions right now. He would know she was pregnant the moment it happened! Her eyes widened and a smile just as wide formed on her face.  
"How long have you known? I-I mean I didn't even know...it's not possible for a human woman to know at least for a while yet..." Kyrian tried to keep talking, but the happy shock of it all was making her tongue tied. Tember busted out in gales of laughter at her expression.  
After a moment of side splitting laughter, he recovered, " My darling wife, I have known for about 3 weeks now. I completely forgot that you wouldn't have realized it sooner. I'm so sorry I kept this happy news to myself. I was just waiting and waiting and waiting for you to give me the 'ok' to tell our people as well as our goblin friends. Now we can." Tember began to rise, but Kyrian stayed seated in the clover.  
She looked up at him and asked, "What if any of us miscarry?" She had said it very softly, but he had heard her.  
"Kyrian, I know human women miscarry often, but goblin and elf magic is very precise and strong. It won't form the heirs unless conditions are ideal and the king and queen have strong love for one another. That is not to say that human men and women don't love each other deeply when they have a miscarriage. It is an awful occurrence, but you and Sheridan will not experience that. Neither will Holly or Laurel. Don't worry." Tember gently helped her up and held her in an embrace. They turned toward camp and began walking back to announce their astounding news.

 **~1 week later~**

Sheridan and Laurel were walking together just behind their husbands. A cheerful band of goblins were headed to the Sacred Circle party. The full moon was out and shining bright. This night was sure to be a most magnificent celebration as it was the last that was going to be had until the birth of the elf and goblin kings' sons. Goblin guards hovered around Sheridan and Laurel as they entered the Sacred Circle. Sheridan was so eager to see her sister. A letter had come back to her from Kyrian informing her that she too was going to have a baby. Sheridan thought that the fact that their husbands confirmed their pregnancies had been humorous and very romantic in a way. Sheridan was beyond joyful that she and her sister were going to birth their babies so near to each other. She hoped that they would be the best of friends just like Wolfsbane and Tember, a new generation of "brother kings" was in the making.  
Sheridan saw Kyrian sitting next to Holly across the circle. She ran up to share an embrace with the two women. Laurel was right behind her, ready to do the same. All of the four women had become such good friends over the last five months. The two kings were happy to see their wives doing so well. They speak of their human world and all its aspects, but they don't long for it and that has made them excellent queens already.  
Tember and Wolfsbane greet each other with a hand shake and a pat on the back. They shared congratulations on the upcoming births of their sons.  
"My boy has two heart beats. Marak Twin Heart will be his name. A name fit for a king!' boasted Wolfsbane.  
"We've yet to even discuss names yet." chuckled Tember.  
Wolfsbane was quiet for a minute then said, "Oh, I guess I didn't even ask Sheridan what she thought of the name."  
"Ooooh, you better ask her...women have the right to pick their child's name." Tember continued, laughing louder this time as his brother king's mis-thought.  
"I will remedy that situation tonight," amended Wolfsbane with a grin, "Let's go celebrate!"  
The two kings made their way to the four women. The queens were talking excitedly about a baby shower plan. It entailed messengers. The queens knew it would be safer for them and their two friends to stay in their kingdoms until their babies came into the world. Coal, Havik, Seylin, Tember, and Wolfsbane were now the designated "baby shower gift deliverers". All of the goblin and elf men agreed to this. They all grabbed their respective partners (Havik had asked Amy, Holly's younger sister to marry him when she turned eighteen in a year!) and made their way to the dance floor. Dancing under the full moon was an ethereal experience, indeed!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Heartache**

 **~Almost 7 months later~**

Queen Kyrian was walking with her husband through the elf camp. Children woven in and out of their path playing a game. They would intermittently ask the elf queen if they could feel the baby kick. Kyrian would smile and guide their curious hands to find the little heir's kicking feet. They would feel the gentle kicks coming from inside the elf queen's soft rounded tummy and would squeal excitedly and run off the tell their little friends.  
"They are all so precious. I feel like every one of these children are mine." Kyrian proclaimed. The elf king laughed softly.  
"Yes, well darling have you thought of a name for our boy, yet?" asked Tember.  
"I like the name Warrick. It means 'Fortress' or 'Protecting Ruler'" replied Kyrian, "What do you think?"  
Tember said, "It sounds like the perfect name for the future elf king. I..."  
"King Tember! Queen Kyrian! Please come quick! Holly is going into labor! Please hurry!" yelled Coal as he raced toward them.  
King Tember picked his pregnant wife up and began to run as quickly and gently toward Holly's birthing tent. He would be gaining a new elf subject very soon.  
"Kyrian?" Holly asked quietly as the elf king and queen stepped through the tent opening, "I need you."  
"I'm here, dear friend." Kyrian said as she grabbed her friend's hand. At that moment a strong contraction wracked Holly's body with pain. The elven midwifes were present and were concocting their potions and preparing their birthing spells. Kyrian knew that when the elves had lost this type of magic over a century ago, every elf woman died in child birth. Now, thanks to the kindness of the goblins for maintaining the elven books that had been believed to had been lost forever after the last elf wars, elf women rarely died when having children. They lived to raise their little ones now.  
Holly's screams broke Kyrian out of her revere, "Why is she in so much pain? I thought you would have worked the spells by now?"  
"My Queen, we have. They are not helping at all. King Tember said he has never heard of our magic not working before. We have repeated the spells three times now." explained the midwives with saddened faces.  
"Tember? What can you do? Tember?" asked Kyrian. Coal was looking toward his king as well.  
"Coal, Kyrian. My magic will not allow me to help her. That is the only power the king does not possess. Like a checks and balance system. Only the midwife magic and potions could help her. Holly?" Tember knelt down toward the laboring elf woman, "Did you hear that? The only thing I can do is to place a sleeping spell upon you. You won't feel any pain."  
"No, my king. I understand, but I want to see my baby when it comes into the world. I want to etch her vision into my mind so I will have that when I enter into the World of Spirits. Please.." Holly said and then another contraction hit with painful insistence. Kyrian let her squeeze her hand as hard as she needed to. Coal just stood at the opening of the tent.  
"Coal! You should be here next to your wife!" Kyrian yelled at him angrily. He moved silently to his wife's hurting form. He had a look of devastation on his face. Kyrian immediately felt bad for yelling at him so, but he needed to be by Holly.  
"I love you..." Holly whispered to Coal. He didn't respond, because at that moment Holly let out more painful screams.  
"One more push, Holly!" cried the midwife. In that moment, a little wet glistening elf baby came into the world. Holly quickly looked up even though she was in extreme pain. "It's a girl!" said the midwife. She cleaned the baby and quickly bundled her in silver silk cloth to be laid upon her mother's chest. Holly was weak, but she retained enough strength to hold her baby girl close. She looked toward Coal, but he had an expressionless face and was looking away from her and his child. Holly was heartbroken that he didn't care to look at them but she then turned toward Kyrian and Tember. They had softened their gazes and looked upon their new baby girl elf subject with love.  
"What are you naming her?" asked Kyrian as her brow furrowed at Holly. Holly had laid back all the way and now the baby began to whimper softly.  
"Charlotte..." Holly sighed and then she slipped away.

Kyrian began crying silent full tears as she picked up the baby girl. A sweet little face looked up at her. Kyrian knew that she immediately fell in love with this new little babe. She had wisps of blonde hair that resembled her mothers and she had bizarre and different eyes from any infant the elf queen had ever seen. This little baby, Charlotte, had eyes that changed periodically from autumn orange, to brown, to gold, to a deep blue. Beautiful, Kyrian thought. At that moment, voices of two men arguing stirred her from her musings about the baby.  
"I don't want anything to do with her! She killed my wife!" hissed Coal. His face was frozen over in hatred. Kyrian recoiled from him as he looked on baby Charlotte with such loathing.  
"You will not blame an innocent babe for a tragedy she had no control over. Holly was meant to leave you and all of us. Coal, I am so sorry this has happened, but this child needs you." King Tember said calmly.  
"No! I'll kill her myself then!" he roared as he stepped toward the baby and the elf queen. Havik and two other guards immediately swooped in and restrained the crazed elf.  
"You are no longer a citizen of my kingdom. You are not welcome here ever again. You will be barred entry from the Elf Kingdom and the Goblin Kingdom. I will make sure Marak hears of this!" the Elf King had hardened his voice and gaze toward Coal. He stepped forward and yanked several strands of hair from the restrained elf's head.  
"General Havik, please remove this sorry excuse for a husband and father from my kingdom. And Coal, if you every try to enter my kingdom and do harm to my daughter, Charlotte, my magic will know exactly where you are and I will kill you. Take him." Tember gave his orders and turned toward his frightened and heartbroken wife.  
She was kneeled down and sitting by Holly's body. She held Holly's pale hand with one hand and cradled Baby Charlotte with the other. Huge tears still streamed down her cheeks. Her crying and moaning were heard by every elf citizen that day. Amy had rushed into the tent and lay prone over her sister's body crying even harder. Kyrian knew she needed to speak to her, but she let Amy cry as much as she needed to before she would say anything. Some time later, Amy looked up at the queen with tears glistening in her eyes.  
"My queen, may I hold my niece?" Amy asked tentatively. Kyrian accented and transferred Baby Charlotte to her aunt's waiting arms.  
"Look at her eye! She has Holly's hair too. How could Coal be so cruel as to think this sweet little one killed her mother on purpose. It wasn't even her that caused Holly to leave us. The magic just wouldn't work. The midwives told me everything." said Amy.  
Kyrian looked around her and realized the only people in the tent were herself, the king, and Amy. She wondered when everyone had left and how long they had been there. Just then Havik walked in and shared a solemn glazed with Tember. The deed was done and Coal was gone from the kingdom forever.  
"Amy?" Kyrian said quietly, "Coal never once looked at Charlotte. I think he would have felt differently if he hadn't let his extreme grief and hatred take over. She is so beautiful. Just like her mother and her aunt."  
"Amy?" Tember said and Amy looked toward her king, "I may have spoken hastily when I claimed Charlotte as my daughter when speaking to Coal, but would you want to be her mother?"  
More tears came to Amy's eyes, but she shook her head no, "King Tember and Queen Kyrian, I love my niece so very much, but I think you two would be the best choice as parents for her. Holly would know the reasons for my choice. I am not yet married to Havik, yet and I have no milk to feed the babe. Please excuse me for pointing this out, but the Queen does have that and I know Holly would wish for Kyrian to raise her child. But I would very much like to be with you and Baby Charlotte everyday Kyrian."  
"Oh Amy! I would very much love that as well!" Kyrian said as she ran and hugged her. She gazed down at her new little daughter. Tember stepped to them and reached out for the baby. He held her with the utmost care and kissed her gently on her forehead.  
"King Tember, may we begin preparing my sister for her Spirit Journey?" asked Amy.  
"Of course. Kyrian I will take Charlotte to our tent." he said as he and Havik exited the tent.

Holly's funeral was eerily beautiful. This was the first elf funeral Sheridan had ever attended. She and Laurel had been escorted out of the goblin kingdom by Wolfsbane and Seylin so that they could honor their friend's memory and meet Baby Charlotte. Laurel was close to delivering her own child and Sheridan grew more nervous for her best friend everyday.  
An elf chorus sang beautiful songs of journeying to the Spirit World and watching over loved ones. Holly's body was resting serenely over a concrete stone slab. She was dressed in a silk white gown. The elf king would send her on her Journey in a gulf of blue flames. Kyrian cradled Charlotte lovingly as she and Amy clung to each other in mourning. Havik held his future wife's frame up gently as Tember walked over to Holly's pyre to lit the blue flames. As soon as it was started a blue flash flew into the sky and Holly's body was there no longer. Sheridan hugged her sister. They had to navigate around both of their rounded bellies to reach each other for an embrace. Laurel and Sheridan both hugged Amy and placed gentle kisses on Baby Charlotte's sleeping brow. The goblins and elves then went back to their kingdoms to mourn a life lost, and yet be joyful for a life just born into the world. Sheridan and Laurel were both gliding gently through the forest when Laurel suddenly stopped.  
"Sheridan," Laurel's voice was shaky. "My water just broke." Seylin looked as if he was going to faint. The men rushed the women back to the Goblin Kingdom.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Heirs Are Born**

 **~2 months later~**

"Breathe Sheridan! That's it! If I can do it you can do it!" cheered Laurel as she held her own baby. Sheridan wanted her best friend to put a sock in it and was about to say so when another wave of pain crashed through her as she had another contraction. She whimpered in pain. Wolfsbane was there working his Goblin magic to comfort her and to bring his son into the world. She wondered if this pain would be even worse without his help, but just then Seylin knocked loudly on the chamber door. Laurel raced to answer it.  
"What is it Seylin?" she asked worriedly when she saw him.  
"Queen Kyrian is in labor as well! Two heirs will be born this night!" Seylin said hurriedly. He left then because he had fainted during his wife's labor when she delivered their baby girl, Anna. He didn't want to embarrass himself again by fainting at the birth of the future heir.  
"Sheridan isn't that wonderful?" Laurel cried excitedly. Sheridan was riding out another contraction, but happy for her sister.  
"Alright, my love. It is time to push! Laurel will you help hold her legs?" said Wolfsbane. Laurel placed her sleeping baby in her bassinet and rushed over to help her friend.  
"Now, push! Sheridan you are doing wonderfully!" Wolfsbane told her.  
Sheridan pushed and pushed. Pain mixed with cooling relief was all she felt. She heard nothing. She drowned out the encouraging words of her husband and her friend. After several minutes of pushing she knew the heir was coming into the world. Lusty cries of a newborn infant filled the room. Marak Wolfsbane looked at his son in awe as Laurel was helping Sheridan get resituated. He was gently washing his son, but Sheridan noticed a small frown on the king's face.  
"What is it? What is wrong?" she cried out to him.  
"Nothing my dear, he is absolutely perfect, but I feel and hear only one heart beat. I know there was two..." he was replying.  
Sheridan cried out loudly once more. The after birth contraction was expected, but this pain felt just like when she was pushing out her baby. Wolfsbane glanced at her with fear in his eyes.  
"Marak, sir! T-there- I-is- another baby!" the disbelieving Laurel stated. "What?!" asked the king in confusion. There is only ever one baby he thought to himself. He gently placed his newborn sun in the arms of Laurel who took him to his own bassinet. He was a lovely child, Laurel thought as she laid him down gently. He had finally quieted and was sleeping soundly.  
Wolfsbane helped his wife as she was in the throws of another delivery. The slick body of the baby slipped into the world.  
The Goblin king held his baby daughter ever so gently. "It's a girl." he told his wife. He placed their daughter on her mother's chest and Sheridan was crying happy tears.  
"We have had twins! Told you I was going to be a shocking Queen!" she said happily as she stared at her daughter's golden blonde wispy hair.  
"Please bring me my son, Wolfsbane. I want to hold him too." requested the Goblin Queen. Laurel brought the sleeping baby boy over to his mother while Wolfsbane took his daughter to clean her up. Sheridan looked down at her son as she held him close. His skin was the color of shimmery gold, his hair the color of tungsten with a lock of wavy red hair right down the front. His left hand was a peculiar sight, but it did not scare his mother. He looked like a human in every other respect except for that gorgeous skin color and that adorable little bear paw.  
Wolfsbane brought his now clean daughter back over to her mother and laid her in her mother's other arm. He looked upon his children and his wife with so much love he thought his heart would burst forth from his chest.  
"She is all human, Sheridan. It is quite extraordinary, really. She is wholly ours, yet none of my goblin or elf bloodlines run in her veins and not even your small bit of elf blood does either. I believe your want of more than one child and your strength allowed for twins to be conceived. That has never happened in our Goblin History or even in the Elves' history. It is quite extraordinary, indeed. Now we will have a son and daughter just like Tember and Kyrian." Wolfsbane said with a huge smile.  
"We need to name them." Sheridan replied. "I like Jane for our little girl, but 'Marak Twin Heart' is out." He truly loved his queen's smile when she teased him.  
"And I'm sure you are happy for that!" the Goblin King chuckled. She had only accepted that name because he had liked it tremendously.  
He thought for a moment and then said, "How about 'Marak Gemini'?" Sheridan's face brightened in a smile and she told him she loved that name.  
Just then, Seylin returned to the door with the news of the Elf King's heir's birth. Prince Warrick had been born and he and the elf queen were doing very well. After Seylin had reported this news he looked towards his queen and noticed she held two newborns.  
"They had twins!" Laurel informed him happily. She had picked up Anna and held her squirmy 2 month old out to her husband. Anna was definitely a daddy's girl.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Time Marches On**

 **~ Several Years Later~**

Sheridan and Kyrian sat at a table near a softly lit tree house that they had convinced their king husbands to build for all of the goblin and elf children to play on at the Sacred Circle parties. A very pregnant Laurel and a newly pregnant Amy sat nearby conversing softly.  
"Sheridan, I can't believe that our babies are already five years old." sighed Kyrian thinking about her fair-haired adopted daughter, Princess Charlotte and her baby brother with his raven black hair and black eyes and pale skin. Prince Warrick was a handsome child, but with very different features from his parents. He was unique, and the elf people loved it.  
Sheridan in turn smiled at the thought of her twins. Prince Gemini and Princess Jane. They were so completely different in appearance, but they were just as connected as she and her own sister were. Jane had grown from an adorably cute baby into a beautiful girl. Her chocolate brown eyes and golden hair were sure to make her a gorgeous woman when she was older. Jane didn't mind being different from her brother. She knew he was going to be the future Goblin King , yet she still maintained she was going to be a queen herself one day. Sheridan thought how sweet her girl's dreams were and she and Wolfsbane didn't have the heart to correct her thinking this. Loud giggling from all of their children got her attention. The kids were all running across the rope bridge connecting the two parts of the tree house.  
"Kyrian, Charlotte looks like her mother in every way." mentioned Sheridan. "All of our children are so beautiful."  
"Yes, they are. I think Anna is so lovely. She looks like her mother, but can transform into a feline just like that daddy of hers. Look, there she goes!" laughed Kyrian as she pointed to the rope bridge. An adorable white tiger cub was chuffing at her friend, Wren. Wren was Amy's 4 year old daughter. And she too, just like her father, Havik, could transform into a bird. At the moment a small bird was circling the white tiger cubs head. Laurel and Amy looked up at this spectacle and laughed as well.  
"Oh our children!" Laurel said smiling brightly. Amy continued giggling in agreement.  
Gemini and Charlotte ran up to Tember and Wolfsbane and each child grabbed their daddy by the hand and dragged them towards where their mothers were siting. Jane and Warrick followed quietly behind their siblings with small shy smiles on their faces.  
"Mother! Momma!" Gemini and Charlotte cried excitedly together, "We want to get married!"  
The two queens looked from their children to their kings with bewildered looks on their faces. The two kings were only laughing softly to themselves and then exchanged sobered glances.  
"Well, you two. You may be on to something, there!" laughed Marak Wolfsbane.  
"What?" asked Sheridan still lost.  
"Well," Tember began to explain, "This next generation of goblin king is guaranteed an elf bride to be his queen. So if my baby girl, Charlotte has taken a liking to your strapping young prince here, then we have found you your future elf bride!" He continued to chuckle.  
"But Tember! They are only children! We are not doing any kind of arranged marriage! I'm putting my foot down!" said Kyrian in a temper.  
"My darling! Please don't be cross! I don't intend to lock our daughter in a marriage pact, but if she still feels this way, say when she comes to her marriage moon at eighteen years old then young Gemini here can marry her if he still wishes it as well." Tember hastily tried to cover his messily explained meaning.  
Wolfsbane and Sheridan laughed at their companions. "I agree with Tember." said Sheridan.  
"Mommy," whispered Jane in a small voice, "Warrick wants me to marry him too."  
Sheridan looked toward her handsome nephew. She knew that he was a kind and gentle soul, but would still be a strong elf king. She also knew that technically Warrick and Jane were cousins, but things worked differently with elf magic. She was a full blooded human and he was the epitome of an elf. Sheridan looked toward her husband and he smiled at her with kind and knowing eyes.  
"If Warrick's magic has picked his human bride already then we have no say in the matter," Wolfsbane said in soft and delighted tones.  
"Well, Jane sweetie. I guess one day you will be a queen just like you told us. But for now, just go and play. Enjoy being young." Sheridan told her gentle daughter as she embraced her.  
Both kings and both queens watched their children go in different ways to play with different groups of children.  
"At least we don't have to worry about their futures. They seem to have them all worked out." said Tember.

The years passed by not too quickly and not too slowly, with each child knowing that they were destined for a specific future. Marak Wolfsbane and Sheridan and King Tember and Kyrian all journeyed to the World of Spirits when their times came. King Warrick made Princess Jane the Queen of the Elves and Marak Gemini made Princess Charlotte his Goblin Queen.

 **THE END**


End file.
